expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Immolation
|next = |season = 3 |number = 6 |image = 3x06 2.jpg }}"Immolation" is the sixth episode of the third season of . Overall, it is the twenty-ninth episode. It aired on May 16, 2018. Synopsis The final battle between Earth and Mars threatens the very future of humanity; a new monster is unleashed on Prospero Station; receives the smoking gun she needs. Recap starts where ends, the crew witnessing the launching of hybrid pods from Io. does what desparate little he can to destroy the hybrids pods with the but, soon the Rocinante runs out of ammunition. One hybrid pod is deflected by his PDCs, spiralling until it collides with the . The rest of the Rocinante crew on Io, enter the research base Prospero Station. In an act to slow down the Rocinante crew commands what remaining staff he has to engage the Martian assault force while regretfully releases the hybridized . Soon, the Rocinante crew runs into Jules-Pierre's staff guarding the door. Under fire, calmly walks into the passage way. In her power armor, she assesses the targets and quickly kills Jules-Pierre's staff with short gun bursts from her power armor's gun. Moving forward they spot the Hybrid in the distance. Bobbie decides the best action is to distract hybrid, so she runs forward, shoots the hybrid and escapes through a hatch, out onto the surface Io. On the damaged Agatha King, the Protomolecule quickly infects a majority of crew, turning them into hostile zombies. The protomolecule, in a change from the past, appears to consume the ship itself as part of the protomolecule organism. , who is still on the Agatha King, floating in the med bay, when , who is part of the Agatha King crew, enters the med bay while being chased by a lieutenant who has been infected by the protomolecule. Larson shoots the crazed zombie crewman dead but, without any protection, she has touched the protomolecule, which Cotyar explains is a death sentence. Larson frees Cotyar, admitting she has no idea what cause she is fighting for. Cotyar, before leaving the med bay, puts on a vac suit. Back on Io, with some camera feeds available, can direct and Prax to the children, who may be evacuated by Strickland, before they can be rescued. Holden delays Strickland by evacuating the air in the shuttle bay. While observing the camera feeds, Holden sees Jules-Pierre on Io in the base. He leaves to pursue Jules-Pierre. Before Amos and Prax get to Strickland and the kids, Strickland puts the kids in a air lock. Then, Strickland shoots and kills the nurse with him. When Amos and Prax arrive, Strickland says the nurse was going kill all the children and he saved them before recognizing Prax. Prax demands the location of Mei, which Strickland acquiesces by opening the air lock. Prax hugs Mei then introduces Amos as his best friend and instructs her to go with him. Prax walks over to Strickland determined to kill him but, at the last second, Amos intercedes, saying he’s not "that guy", the guy that kills. Strickland proceeds to thank Amos as Prax leaves but Amos turns to face Strickland with an expression that emphasizes the words he says, "I am that guy." Amos closes the door to the air lock and shoots Strickland with his shotgun. Amos, Prax, Mei and three other children leave and return to the Rocinante. During this, Holden intercepts Jules-Pierre, shoots his guard and take Jules-Pierre captive. Bobbie who has been in a shoot and run battle with the hybrid is caught off guard by it. The hybrid tackles Bobbie over a ledge down to the ground. Before critically damaging Bobbie, Bobbies power armor begins to lose power, flashing low battery. While the Hybrid is distracted by something in the distant heavens, Bobbie without help from the suit manages to raise her gun to the rear part hybrid's head and unleashes the remaining ammo she has. The hybrid, missing part of his head rolls over and expires. Alex and begin realizing the magnitude of events happening on the Agatha King. Firstly, the hybrid missiles launched at Mars which have gone black, secondly, the control of those hybrid pods is aboard the A.K. and most troublingly, the protomolecule taking over the ship. They use the Razorback so they can access a utility hatch on the Agatha King in an attempt to stop the hybrid pods. When they enter the Agatha King's CIC, they find dying in his chair. Naomi attempts to disable the hybrid missiles, when they receive a video transmission. Cotyar, who has been infected by the protomolecule by this point, is in the reactor room, disabling magnetic control rods containing the fusion reactor. He broadcasts to all ships in the area, unaware who is watching, that he is setting up the reactor to detonate and to eliminate the threat of the protomolecule-infested UNN flagship. In a final farewell, Cotyar expresses solace in repaying his obligation to . Naomi and Alex aboard the Razorback quickly move away the Agatha King, which blows up in the background. On Earth, the UN Headquarters has been anxiously wrestling to decipher events around Jupiter, the light delay between Jupiter and Earth is around 40 minutes. in her parting act gives the incriminating speech gave which triggered the current war. The Secretary-General uses this information to arrest Errinwright, which will exonerate himself from the millions of lives lost. On the Rocinante, Alex helps Bobbie into the med bay. Naomi and Holden, in bed together are reconciling; however, they recognize that Naomi is on a path that will take her away from the Roci. Amos who is feeding the kids in the galley, catches news of Venus. There, a giant protomolecule object ascends through the atmosphere and appears to be moving away from the planet, unfolding tentacle-like appendages. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Terry Chen as *Nick E. Tarabay as *François Chau as *Byron Mann as *Ted Atherton as Lawrence Strickland *Elizabeth Mitchell as Co-Starring *Jonathan Whittaker as *Jordan Dacol as }} *Leah Jung as *Martin Roach as Admiral *Michael Brown as Lt. Lipson *Nicole Stamp as Medical Tech *Nolan Greenwald as Mao Bodyguard #2 *Ryan Maramieri as Prospero Child *Sydney Meyer as *Tyler Blake Smith as Mao Bodyguard #1 *Elias Toufexis as Mocap. Monster Media |-|Images= File:3x06 1.jpg File:3x06 2.jpg File:3x06 3.jpg File:3x06 4.jpg File:3x06 5.jpg File:3x06 6.jpg File:3x06 7.jpg File:3x06 8.jpg File:3x06 9.jpg File:3x06 10.jpg File:3x06 11.jpg File:3x06 12.jpg File:3x06 13.jpg File:3x06 14.jpg File:3x06 15.jpg File:3x06 16.jpg File:3x06 17.jpg File:3x06 18.jpg File:3x06 19.jpg File:3x06 20.jpg File:3x06 21.jpg File:3x06 22.jpg File:3x06 23.jpg File:3x06 24.jpg File:3x06 25.jpg File:3x06 26.jpg |-|Videos= Notes * This episode marks the end of the 2nd novel . Cast credits on-screen Category:Season 3